


Flowers Of A Foreign Shore

by Luxillianite



Series: The King's Company [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fantasy AU, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxillianite/pseuds/Luxillianite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff only intended to go sailing, but when he’s lead by the ear to a pretty little island native he can’t say he regrets the detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Of A Foreign Shore

Flowers Of A Foreign Shore

A/N: So I was binging on mermaid and pirate music and still a bit obsessed with the fantasy AU I had started in ‘A King And His Lovers’ so this came about! Yay for universe expansion and stupidly long titles for little projects.  
Summary: Geoff only intended to go sailing, but when he’s lead by the ear to a pretty little island native he can’t say he regrets the detour.  
Pairing: A preamble to OT6 [Geoff/Jack/Gavin and Ray by the end. Geoff/Ray centric]  
Word Count: 5065  
Fantasy AU

 

The ocean was always something that brought Geoff alive in a way nothing else could accomplish. True his lovers lit up his eyes and put a lively bounce in his step but when it came to the sea his heart picked up double and the usual sleepy expression that graced his face almost constantly within the castle vanished in place of a wide eyed vigor that took in the world as a whole at every glance.

The waters of the world ran in his blood, the salt thick air filled his lungs, the waves drove his pulse, everything about the vast seas radiated within the man. In his actions, his speech, and the very marks upon his skin. They were one in the same and it pained Geoff when they had to make port for the sake of their stocks and business and the health of his men who were all nothing but land loving souls who passed themselves off as fishermen and sailors but he supposed not everyone could have the blood of a nereid mother tying them to the briny depths.

So as he stepped out upon the rough wooden docks of the island he made no fuss in allotting the men an extended time to breath and rest their weary sea legs. Even if they were docked he supposed that an island was less trapping than the mainland shores. The port hub itself was small but from the caterwaul of drunken shanties and the wisping laughter of women entertaining men among the muted cacophony of traders hawking their wares or captains tending to their precious vessels it held all the same appeal as any of the larger lots he had visited in his life.

Though fresh off his own vessel and the strong ocean breeze leaving his skin lit with energy the pubs and taverns that usually drew his focus would have to wait. He needed to move a bit and with the excuse of taking in the local scenery he slipped away from his crew and the busy docks and down the white sand beaches that ringed the isle.

And away from the port town it was a gorgeous land to behold, so quiet and peaceable when removed from the chatter of the hub. Palms swayed in the breeze brought off the ocean, the crystal waters lapped at the sands with it’s lulling hush, swaths of color glimmered amongst the shade of the trees from flowers in full blossom. Away from the docks the island seemed untouched and pure and it drew Geoff to calm from his frantic state. His quick steps soon slowed to a languid pace as he listened to the gentle whisper of the waters at his side and the rustle of the flora, leaving him to meander upon the stretch of sun warmed sand when a new sound broke through the calm without breaking the peace itself.

It was a noise he could never mistake as anything other than the soft lyrics of a song. He would blame the nereid in his blood and bone that swayed him to be drawn in by a few sweet tunes, the weakness of creatures of the water, and slunk nearer the source. The tune was somber and almost hypnotic in the way many siren lullabies would be sung though lacking the eerie spell such creatures wove within their works to lure away men it came across more as beautiful sorrow given the form of melancholy words strung together in a loose narrative all songs tied to the water made.

As the sea bound king crept forward with careful steps so as not to startle whatever creature that may be singing he soon found the source of the sweet melancholic notes, a young man resting comfortably beneath the shade of flora. He seemed lithe beneath clothes that hung a size to large off his form, his skin was touched by the sun in the way those native to islands bore and to match the look a dark wash of hair topped his head and beneath heavy lids he was sure a set of earthen orbs would be found.

The boy sung well and not willing to disturb this unknowing performance Geoff shifted his weight and settled down to sit upon the edge of this singer’s little glade with care not to make a sound as he listened. The tattooed man felt himself relax as he was wrapped within the notes, a languid smile painting itself across his lips and broken only by a wistful sigh when the last lyrics slipped away with the wind. That noise was enough to break the newly formed silence though and startle the singer up from where he lay, eyes flying open to meet Geoff’s.

"Easy now, I didn’t mean to scare you." The king held his hands before him, palms displayed to soothe the young man, and offered a smile to assure he meant no malice. "I just heard your singing and had to admire it."

Before him the islander shifted back, not making a move to stand or flee but very clearly putting space between himself and Geoff, and drew a leg up against his chest. The gesture seemed casual enough, using the posture to rest his chin upon his knee and relax his back, though the older man knew the signs of discomfort well enough to recognize a defensive stance when he saw it. He kept his musing to himself though and continued on with the conversation he had started.

"You sing beautifully by the way, I think you’d manage to give a mermaid a run for her money."

That comment drew a raised brow and a soft snort from the boy and, to Geoff’s great delight, brought him to speak.

"Thank you but that sounds like a lot of flattery."

"I like to think I know a thing or two about the maidens fair of the oceans and I do think that you’d make them green about the gills."

There was another snort and it was followed by silence.

"So, can I know your name?" Geoff gently prodded, not wanting to lapse into silence just yet. The boy’s voice was as pleasing as his singing and he needed to hear more of it.

"It’s Ray. Yours?"

"Geoff."

Ray nodded in a semblance of formal greeting or acknowledgment before quieting once more. The king couldn’t say whether such a habit was normal for the islanders who lived on this little paradise but it was troubling him as he would like to get to know this little curiosity that had peaked his interest.

Thankfully Ray seemed to be more compliant than first thought.

"What’s a sailor doing all the way out here? Shouldn’t you be at the docks or in port?"

This caused Geoff to smirk as he replied.

"Well I left to see what the island had to offer and I was not disappointed with the beauty I found."

He knew Jack would have smacked him for such shameless flirting but seeing the blush that rose on Ray’s cheeks the slate eyed man would have taken his lumps with pride.

"So, Ray, tell me about yourself. I could do with listening to your voice for a quite a bit longer."

And with that mix of gentle prodding and painfully blunt flirtations the young islander opened up to speak more comfortably with Geoff and all too soon it was sunset on the quiet island and the two rested side by side against a weather worn rock, trading tales between easy silence that the king didn’t feel quite so opposed to now that the boy was no longer just a beautiful stranger.

"It’s still hard to think such a little thing could be left to live on his own."

The boy had held no qualms in explaining his solitary natures, how his attitudes never seemed to align with those of his family and the rest of his village viewed his seclusion with casual indifference that didn’t bring any of them to curb it. They were all quite content to allow the little antisocial boy be on his own. Ray had explained it away as if it were just the weather though Geoff had seen something within the chocolate orbs that spoke otherwise. It had been written all over the boy, the sad glimmer in his eyes, the sagging of his shoulders, the sigh that worked it’s way into his words. It pained Ray to be alone, that much was obvious, but he hid it beneath nonchalance and casual remarks.

It was sad to think such a wonderful soul could so easily be ignored when Geoff found himself so entranced by Ray. He couldn’t imagine leaving him alone for a moment let alone for a lifetime and that desire spurred the next errant statement out of Geoff’s mouth.

"Say, have you ever been aboard a ship?"

This brought a curious look from the one at his side.

"No. Not anything that you sail on by any means."

"Would you like to?"

And at that statement both curiosity and the defensive nature cropped up with the boy. He shifted his stance into something more guarded as he looked over Geoff.

"What’s wrong?" The king questioned.

"I live alone, that doesn’t mean I haven’t heard of pirates taking people off in the night for their ships or slave traders."

Geoff felt his proverbial feathers ruffle at the implication that he meant to do something ill to the boy. He couldn’t argue the fact of pirates stealing away those they ran across but of the pirates he knew the crews had never been treated horridly. The finest pirates across the oceans were feared but never had he known them to be cruel to those who didn’t deserve it among their ranks. As for slavers, the idea rolled his stomach. The whole concept of slavery was something he detested right along side his father and he couldn’t even dream of reinstating the old practice in his lands or let it go unpunished when he could.

"I’m no god damn slaver!" Geoff snapped, holding himself straight. "And as for pirates I can’t say that I’m one either. Much as I’d like to be."

The words only drew Ray to partly relax, his eyes still appraising the man at his side as if he would carry him away to sea any moment.

"You can stop looking so paranoid. I just wanted to know because I’m docked here for a while and I thought you might enjoy seeing something new. " The older man explained, voice softening as he spoke.

The tension in Ray’s shoulders eased but the quick glance to the darkening sky spoke volumes to the worry he still felt and Geoff quickly worked to calm it.

"We don’t have to go now. It’d be to dark to appreciate everything any way. The offer is just if you want, whenever you want."

That assurance seemed to do the trick and the island boy was soon uncoiled and displaying a look of intrigue.

"It couldn’t hurt." Ray relented. "You don’t get that many chances to experience things around here so, okay. Sure. Why not tomorrow?"

Geoff couldn’t help but beam.

"That sounds great."

As they approached the ship under the sun of the next day Geoff sincerely thought that the boy would shake himself to pieces. He couldn’t be sure whether it was from nerves or excitement or a bit of both but Ray was positively quivering. Setting an arm about the boy’s shoulders the king let out a soft laugh.

"Calm down! You’re going to fall to pieces if you keep that up."

"Keep what up?" Ray tried to play off his nerves but they were far too obvious. It was rare he made the trip from his home to the village and even rarer that he even skirted the port so to be in the heart of it now had his heart pounding in his ears.

"It’s nothing you need to be nervous about, it’s just a boat."

Ray would have smacked Geoff for such words if he wasn’t sure his arm would fall off if he so much as attempted and as they approached the gang plank of the truly impressive ship he felt his breath catch within his throat. It was larger than any vessel he had seen make it’s way into the port, it’s hull sleek and well kept, it had to be able to cut the waves faster than any other of it’s kind. The sails were furled high upon the mast but even now Ray could imagine how regal the large swaths of fabric would be as they caught the wind, how busy the deck would be with hands that hurriedly attended the rigging and navigation and everything else required to run a ship properly.

In all his admiration he hadn’t even been aware of Geoff leading him up the walk until the arm about his shoulders was removed and he could at last freely feel the subtle sway of the ship beneath his feet as it rocked with the gentle tide. He was loathe to be without the older man’s grip, not wanting to give up the contact that he so rarely received but to also be without the sure footing the sailor provided, and quickly he took the man’s arm in his once more.

"This feels strange."

"You just haven’t gotten your sea legs." Geoff offered to make him feel at ease as he lead Ray about the deck. All to soon the boy’s uneasy footing was forgotten as he explored this and that like a child and with gentle prodding or stray looks provoked Geoff into explaining various mechanisms and purposes behind whatever drew Ray’s focus until at last the boy calmed. As the dark haired islander lay out upon the sun warmed wood of the quarter deck Geoff balanced himself upon the banister and admired the languid smile that graced his face.

"Think the trip was worth it?"

"Yes. Thank you." Warm brown eyes and that soft smile were turned upon the king and Geoff could only think how he didn’t want such a sweet look to vanish. How he couldn’t stand to think that such a creature would be left to live alone and not be brought to smile or laugh or know the warmth of others.

"Ever thought to going out to sea? Or leaving the island?"

Ray simply shrugged and turned his gaze to the clouds.

"Maybe once or twice." He admitted. "It’s not like I’d be cut out for it, or have the chance for it but wishful thinking and all. What kid doesn’t imagine sailing to somewhere new in there life at least once?"

Geoff could name quite a few but wouldn’t contradict Ray so easily.

"Yeah. Can’t blame them though, sailing is a great experience. The open air, the waves beneath your feet, the adventure. It’s a grand lifestyle. Makes me miss it each time I have to go back home."

"What do you do there?" Now the boy was sitting, watching Geoff curiously.

"What? On the mainland? Well I’ve got responsibilities. Have to travel the land to make sure everything keeps in shape, deal with a stray dragon every now and then, make sure nothing is falling apart."

"Do you deal with fairies too or do business with gnomes?" Ray’s voice was teasing as he spoke. "Really I live on my own but I’m not stupid enough to fall for something like that."

"What, you think I’m lying about dragons?" Geoff smirked and lifted a brow at the boy before him.

Ray chewed his lip and shrugged.

"Dragons are just a bunch of fairytales. They just aren’t that common that you run across some ‘stray’ one every now and then like that’s nothing."

"Says who? Happens all the time where I come from." The older man countered. "Hell it happens a lot more than it really should when you know there damn prince."

Now Ray looked curious about this first thought to be fib and bid Geoff clarify what the hell he meant by that with a look.

"Oh yeah, grand prince of the scaled horde, hatched in the purple fires of The One Who Ends All, and next in line to rule those who burn the skies. Nice kid really when you get past all the pomp and fanfare."

The boy seemed to want to believe that the beasts of his fairy tales could be so common and that this strange sailor he was growing fond of dealt with them and that desire was winning out as he sat himself and questioned the other.

"Are you a knight or something? What else is there? What else have you seen?"

"Not really a knight." Geoff chuckled and slipped down to sit with Ray as he began recount his various adventures and exploits across his home. He spared no detail as he described the creatures or people he encountered, and as the stories went on he found himself acting out in rather animated gestures his fights or, more often, how he had to flee from a drastic miscalculation that had landed him and his usual company in hot water and Ray sat there through them all. The boy sprawled out across his stomach, propping his chin upon his palms and swinging his feet in the air behind him. It was endearing on many levels and Geoff couldn’t help but feel a bubble of love build in his heart.

"That sounds so surreal." Ray hummed as the last story came to an end, the daylight once more having bled into a rich sunset.

"Yeah, it kind of does. It’s what I live though." He watched Ray sigh and rest his head on folded arms.

"Sounds amazing. A lot better than a dull little island in the middle of nowhere."

"Well," Geoff started. He wasn’t going to push the matter but it seemed to best route in his head and with neither Jack nor Gavin about to deter his thoughts driven more by his heart than his head or encourage him he would follow his gut. "You could come with me when I leave."

"What?" Ray lifted his head and met the older man’s slate eyes.

"Come with me. If you’re so bored here what’s the point in staying? I could always use more company and I’m sure you’d fit in great at home. Gavin would love having you around and I’m sure Jack would adore you."

He caught himself rambling and quieted, looking to the boy with a smile.

"But that’s all up to y-"

"I’ll do it."

The answer stunned Geoff with it’s certainty and quick reply.

"What?"

"I’ll come with you. I’m tired of being on this island. There aren’t enough opportunities here and I don’t want to waste my years regretting being to scared to have at least tried."

The boy was shaking again as he sat up, holding Geoff’s gaze.

"Besides, I have a good feeling about you. I don’t think it’d be a bad idea to trust you."

The seafaring king felt a grin spread across his face as he reached forward to lightly ruffle the others hair.

"And I wouldn’t dream of changing that."

Their remaining time spent in port was filled with acquiring a better fit of clothes for Ray to make the journey easier and sorting through whatever possessions he wanted to keep. The boy didn’t have much and wanted to keep even less but one object had been insisted upon fervently that could not be forgotten, something that had been almost missed in Ray’s excitement and had sent the boy sprinting off from the docks when the time came near to leave and clutching a small box to his chest in return mere seconds before the crew had completed the preparations for cast off.

Geoff now sat at his desk, the day having been spent over seeing his crew and easing Ray into a set of sea legs and the thought of the box had been pushed from his mind came swimming back to the surface. Now, with Ray quietly slumbering in the security of the king’s cot behind him and the box before him he reached out and opened it carefully. Within the hand carved container rested a single, brilliant rose. It’s petals were dried and sure to be fragile and it’s color had dulled over time but it was still clearly a vibrant red and still beautiful. He would ask Ray in time what importance the flower had but for now he simply admired it and made a note that he would have to have his gardeners tend more carefully to the roses scaling the wall in the courtyard.

The journey allotted the two plenty of time to grow close, a fact exacerbated by Ray almost always lingering near the older man’s side or beneath his arm even after he had grown used to the rock of the waves and the tilt of the boat. They chattered and shared more of themselves, Geoff furthering his stories and bits of his life while Ray offered greater insight into his life and person. It came through in one of the tales that the rose was explained. The flower had apparently been found by his mother during a time when she had been thought to be barren and was praying to the gods above for a child. It was through her prayers, as he had been told, that something had called her to look about the glade she had retreated to and there she had seen the flower that had never grown upon the island. She had taken it and preserved it and cherished it as a sign of the gods and not long after Ray himself had been conceived.

He kept the flower when she had passed it on to him, saying that it gave him life so he would cherish it as dearly as he did his existence. It endeared Geoff all the more to the boy and upon one night, not more than a day out from reaching port, he brought a new proposal forward.

Sitting in his cabin, Ray upon his cot and busying his hands with a piece of rope and various knots, Geoff turned to the boy from his desk.

"Ray."

The bronzed man perked his head and hummed in acknowledgement, setting his rope aside to look to Geoff.

"I wanted to ask you something. Before I say another word I don’t mean to frighten or corner you, know that you can refuse and nothing will change between us. I just want your honest answer to this."

"What could you possibly offer that would scare me off?" Ray laughed. It brought a warmth to Geoff’s chest and a hopeful smile to his lips.

"Probably a lot but I just want to cover my bases." Taking a deep breath he continued. "I’d like to formally court you."

And as the words left his lips the cabin was silent for several long moments.

"You want to what me?"

To which Geoff had to smack himself. The few times he attempted formality in matters of course it would backfire.

"Court, charm, woo you. The preamble to stepping into a relationship."

"Oh." Ray’s face darkened and quickly his gaze was down on the cot or out the window and anywhere Geoff was not. "W-what about the other two? They haven’t even met me. I mean it’d be terrible if you rode in with someone new that they hated."

"They won’t hate you." Geoff soothed, voice soft and warm. "Jack and Gavin will love you, and why do you think I said court? It’s a chance for me to introduce you and let you get to know them and the other way around. If there’s something that doesn’t mesh everything can be called off with nothing being hurt."

That seemed to ease the boy’s worry but did not cool the heat in his cheeks and once more he took up his rope, his eyes drifting back to Geoff.

"Okay." He shrugged and returning to his knotting, his voice once more casual to hide his nerves. "If they’re even half as sweet as you everything should be fine."

The king grinned and made his way over to the bed, perching himself on the edge before pulling Ray into his arms and ruffling his raven locks while the boy wriggled in his hold.

"Prepare for some cavities then because you couldn’t find two sweeter guys in the kingdom. Maybe aside from you."

From there the night fell into playful banter and affectionate cuddling that neither of them could argue over.

It was as they reached port that Ray’s true nerves showed. He didn’t shake but he clung to Geoff in a way he had not in time prior. His face was passive though twitched every so often at the absolute cacophony that was the capitals port and nervously his eyes darted about as if he expected to be mauled at any moment. Geoff simply thanked his lucky stars that they had arrived in the slow hours of the day and that the regulars of the docks knew him to well to care about fanfare of formalities. Doubled with a cloak about his shoulders and hood pulled high it made escape from the bustling hub and leaving the work to his crew a welcome ease he wasn’t often afforded when he returned home. Usually the whole trouble of it making it take hours for him to make the ride home which should only take little more than a double handful of minutes with it’s proximity.

"What’s that?" Ray asked from the back of the horse Geoff had acquired from a friend who worked upon the docks and was used to the arrangement of aiding the king’s escape. The king cocked his head to see just where the boy was gesturing and chuckled.

"That’s the palace."

"Why are we heading there?"

Over the whole of their time together Geoff had not let slip his status as ruler. It was something he just didn’t think about when removed from home and something he never felt was important. It was just a title, one that often made others praise him unnecessarily or cause them discomfort or simply didn’t mean a thing at all and thus he came off as a braggart. Now it seemed the best time to announce as any other.

"I live there. Being the king and all it’s kind of a requirement."

"Oh." Ray shifted against his back, temporarily resting his head upon Geoff’s back as they passed the gates before his whole body went stiff. "Wait what?!"

Even the calmest of men had their limits. Ray’s was an understandable one which left Geoff rubbing the back of his neck and letting off nervous laughter as they finally stopped before the palace stables. Dismounting the horse and helping Ray from his perch, the boy still staring at him wide eyed, the king finally shrugged.

"I didn’t think it was important. It’s just a title I was born into."

"Is there anything else that’s been left out?" His tone was calm, a hint of suspicion buried within it but nothing harsh. That was a good start.

"No. Pretty much everything else is on the table."

With a nod Ray moved close once more, a hand laying upon Geoff’s arm and eyes darting about to take in the scenery behind the walls when a delighted squawk broke the air just before Geoff was tackled by a little blonde bundle of energy.

"Oh god Gavin! I missed you too but damnit I can’t breath!" The chiding words were meant well and quickly enough the archer’s grip shifted about his lover to allow him air without sacrificing his hold.

"Geoff! You’re back you’re back! We missed you! Jack has been so dull! He wouldn’t let me do anything and I’ve been so terribly bored!"

Amidst the strange bird call that was Gavin’s speech a second voice interjected, one much calmer and less avian.

"I wouldn’t let you do anything because you wanted to make dragon tar and get yourself killed."

A large bearded man stepped forward, his face warm as he met the eyes of his lover before looking to the boy who had shrunk back towards the stables at Gavin’s appearance.

"And who would this be?"

Shifting Gavin to be able to have an arm free to gesture towards said boy he bid Ray step forward.

"That, would be Ray. The one I’m courting."

"Uhm… Hi."

The word had barely left Ray’s lips before he was set upon by Gavin and immediately swept into the whirlwind of energy that was the prince turned archer who assaulted him with questions and information all jumbled together in a mess of foreign accent and odd half garbled words as he tugged Ray into the castle for a tour, leaving Geoff and Jack to laugh at the display and mourn for the new comer.

"What made you choose this one?" Jack questioned as they were left in silence, slipping an arm about his lover.

"He was all alone and it was just something I couldn’t let go on."

"Is that it?"

"And… he may have a beautiful singing voice." Geoff admitted. "But that’s just what led me to him."

"You’re every bit your mother’s son." Jack laughed. The king chuckled and followed his lover within the walls of the castle, intent to find the boy that Gavin had kidnapped and save him from the chaotic archer before he suffered an overload.

Geoff had not been wrong, both Jack and Gavin turned out to love Ray, courting him easily, and in turn Ray fell in line with them as if it had always been his place. He was always comfortable as he cuddled up to Jack in the library, absolutely delighted when he joined Gavin in some little misadventure, and the warmth he had found within Geoff’s company only persisted. It was easy enough to forget the courting and allow everything to bleed so into the relationship that seemed to be there from the moment Ray had entered the palace gates.

A missing puzzle piece in the shape of a rose that had finally found it’s place with them.


End file.
